1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image capturing device and an image processing device which perform a plurality of image analysis processes, an image analysis method for the image capturing device and the image processing device, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, image capturing devices such as a digital still camera and a digital video camera which capture a subject such as a person and record the captured image have come into widespread use. Also, in recent years, image analysis techniques for automatically recognizing a subject contained in a captured image are receiving attention. In particular, there have been proposed numerous face detection methods for detecting a person's face from a captured image. For example, an image capturing device has been proposed which cuts out a part of a captured image, compares the cut-out image against a template to compute the likelihood of the cut-out image being a person's face, and detects a face on the basis of this likelihood (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-4313 (FIG. 1)).
Also, in recent years, there have been proposed face attribute detection methods for detecting the attributes of a detected face. Methods exist in which, for example, the age group, sex, and the like of a person are detected as such face attributes. Also, for example, an image evaluation device has been proposed which evaluates the expression and the like of a detected face (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-46591 (FIG. 2)).